


Uncomfortable

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel attempts to have a sleepover with Arcee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



Daniel tossed, then turned, and finally flailed a little. The last was too much for Arcee, and without disturbing Springer beside her on the berth, she stood up. Quietly working her way over to Hot Rod's room, she let herself in, and took the human to her friend.

"It's not working." She put the human down where Hot Rod could hold him. Once the door shut, Hot Rod looked and saw Daniel's eyes open.

"She's too bumpy to lay on."

Hot Rod just grinned, and settled the way Daniel preferred, so they could both catch some recharge before duty called.


End file.
